iNFIDELIUS
by Ileranerak
Summary: En este fic, Harry se encuentra en el cuerpo de voldy al despertas, y sus amigos no parecen estar en mejor situacion......


Ok, este fanfiction esta basado en los personajes originales creados por J.K. Rowling, todos estos estan registrados y por lo tanto no son creacion mia. Tampoco lo hice con fines de Lucro, asi que no me vayan a demandar, pues solo soy una fan deseperada que quiere que todos pasen un momento agradable(y no tan largo) entreteniendose con mis locuras mientras sale el sexto libro de esta fabulosa serie, creada(como ya dije antes) por J.K. Rowling.  
  
Infidelius  
  
Ese dia harry se levanto y descubrio que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort  
  
Sin duda ese era un truco de voldemort para que en ese mismo momento estuviera en su habitacion (la de harry. o que creian?) matando cruel y despiadadamente a todos sus amigos de hogwarts. Volteo a los lados y vio a sus siervos, los mortifagos flojeando,  
  
-que increible opotunidad!!!-dijo harry  
  
para vengarse de Sirius??... NO!!, Para que le obedecieran en todos sus caprichos:  
  
-Arrastrate por el suelo colagusano!!! -Grito harry (ahora voldy)  
  
-Lo que ordene mi amo y señor!!! - dijo colagusano arrodillandose  
  
-Tu!!, Besalo!! -le dijo harry a Bellatrix, quien obedecio sin preguntar -Lucius!!, traeme uno de esos deliciosos chocolates muggles!! -Pero señor!? -Callate no te atrevas a dudar del gran harry potter!!! -Harry potter?? -...... Yo me llamo como quiero basura, traeme mi chocolate si no quieres ser tu a quien me coma!!!! -Si oh gran Lord Potter.  
  
Mientras tanto en Hogwarts: Ron se desperto y miro a su alrededor.. -Ahhhh!!! -grito desesperado-El dormitorio de chicas!!!! Mientras Entro harry (al menos su cuerpo) corriendo al oir los gritos de hermione  
  
-Señorita granger a que se deben sus gritos??? Ron lo miro extrañado  
  
-Señorita granger??? Harry tu no hablas asi, ademas hermione no esta aqui.  
  
-Harry??? -dijo el cuerpo de este  
  
-Hermione???-dijo ron  
  
-Señorita granger por que el descaro de llamarme asi???  
  
Se miraron al espejo, el gran espejo del dormitorio de las chicas Y descubrieron la verdad horrorizados, Ron se encontraba en el cuerpo de su amada( que dilemma!!) Y el professor snape en el cuerpo de su peor enemigo, mirando esa horrorosa cicatriz en su nueva frente. Se quedaron en estado de Shock al menos por media hora.parecia que nadie en los dormitorios de La casa de Gryffindor se habia dado cuenta Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Snape Hablo:  
  
-Debo ir a mi despacho-Dijo, con la voz de Harry, aquello sonaba muy extraño,se deslizo por la puerta hacia la salida.  
  
Diez minutos despues, el professor snape entro en la sala comun de Gryffindor, aun con el cuerpo de Harry, y con una taza que contenia una pocion desconocida.  
  
-Por suerte siempre tengo a la mano algo de pocion multijugos..-dijo snape, dando un trago-es una pena que tarde tanto en prepararse y tengo muy poca, tendre que abstenerme, aunque no me guste estar en el cuerpo de Potter hasta que comience a preparar mas.  
  
-Puede regalarme un trago?? -pregunto Ron ,ilusionado-no me gusta estar en el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
-Claro, pero lamento decirle que ya he agregado algunos de mis cabellos a toda la pocion que me queda, señor Weaseley-dijo Snape friamente.  
  
-Oh.entonces olvidelo-pero Si yo estoy aqui.-Pregunto Ron -quien esta en mi cuerpo????? -AHHH!!!!!!  
  
Se escucho la voz de Ron al menos a 10 km a la redonda, no salio mucha gente a ver quien era, eran vacaciones de navidad y todos los estudiantes habian regresado a sus casas .Snape ya habia regreasdo a su forma normal, aunque temporalmente. Al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos, se encontraron con un Ron(el cuerpo)desesperado, se jalaba el rostro frente al espejo, mientras gritaba"Imposible!!!!!!no, no puede ser!!!"  
  
-Quien eres????como llegaste a mi cuerpo??? -pregunto Ron  
  
-Que quieres decir con eso, Hermione?? -Pregunto el cuerpo de Ron  
  
-Yo no soy hermione.este no es mi cuerpo, yo soy Ron  
  
-Ah..Ron, Cariño..  
  
-Quien es usted, entonces?es la señorita Granger? -pregunto el professor Snape.  
  
-No señor Snape-contesto La voz de Ron, algo temblorosa y en tono chirrante.  
  
-Soy Molly Weasley  
  
-Que?????Mama????!!!!!!!!! en.en serio??-dijo Ron gritando -Si, soy yo, Ronald Weasley, no estoy sorda-dijo, en tono regañon-y por cierto, me he dado cuenta que no te lavas bien esas orejas.  
  
Al instante, las mejillas de Hermione adoptaron un color rojo vivo como el del cabello de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Weasley.  
  
-Ejem.. -dijo el profesor snape-Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar al professor Dumbledore, lo mas seguro es que el sepa que hacer exactamente ante esta..situacion.  
  
Asi, Ron(en el cuerpo de Hermione),Snape(en el cuerpo de Harry pero bajo los temporales efectos de la pocion Multijugos) y La señora Weasley(en el cuerpo de Ron) salieron de la torre de Gryffindor Hacia la oficina del professor Dumbledore. Caminaron por un rato por los pasillos  
  
-Mama, no muevas mis caderas de esa forma.parezco un.- dijo Ron poniendose colorado.  
  
-No puedo Hacer nada, Ronnie, es la costumbre(snape dejo salir un risa despectiva) Cuando se cruzaron por la biblioteca, escucharon unos ruidos extraños y decidieron investigar, as que se dividieron.  
  
-No, no no,no -se escucho decir a Snape  
  
-No que, professor Snape?acaso hice algo malo? -Pregunto Ron  
  
-Yo no he dicho nada-contesto el professor Snape tajantemente tras el  
  
-La voz ha venido de alla  
  
Lentamente se acercaron a la mesa de donde provino la voz Ahi estaba el cuerpo del professor Snape, con siete pilas de libros a su alrrededor, leyendo, buscando algo.  
  
-Dejenme adivinar.-dijo Ron-Hermione  
  
Inmediatamente despues de escuchar esa voz, el cuerpo del professor Snape dejo los libros a un lado, y contemplo el cuerpo de Hermione(en donde estaba la mente de Ron)  
  
-Gracias a dios.-el tono en el que hablaba era muy extraño-..Ahi esta mi cuerpo.  
  
-Hermione, desde cuando te diste cuenta de lo que pasa??  
  
-Desde hace una hora, cuando me desperte, apareci en un cuarto sombrio, definitivamente no era el dormitorio de las chicas..entonces me vi en el espejo...  
  
-Intento ir a ver a Dumbledore,señorita Granger? -pregunto Snape(el verdadero)  
  
-Si, pero no me fue de mucha ayuda-dijo Hermione algo desilucionada-asi que decidi venir a buscar algo..que pueda decirnos que hacer .  
  
-Por cierto,como es que tiene su apariencia normal, si yo estoy en su cuerpo, professor Snape?? -pregunto Hermione.  
  
Snape le lanzo una Mirada de desprecio, y a la vez de sorpresa: nunca habia visto algo tan raro..mirarse a si mismo preguntando cosas tan obvias.  
  
-Pocion multijugos, señorita granger. no entiendo como saca esas calificaciones.. -dijo Snape friamente.Era gracioso observar a Snape regañandose a si mismo.  
  
-Sera mejor buscar que hacer lo mas pronto posible-dijo la Señora Weasley- no podemos quedarnos asi.  
  
-Si quieren vayan a ver al professor Dumbledore-sugirio Hermione, volviendo a mirar la pila de libros, escogiendo cual revisaria en seguida.  
  
-Bien, vamos-dijo Ron  
  
Y asi, siguieron su camino hacia el despacho del professor Dumbledore.Hermione se quedo en la Biblioteca.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry:  
  
-Donde estara Lucius???, ya se tardo mucho..  
  
-No lo se señor, digo, oh, gran Lord Potter  
  
-SILENCIO!!!!! Los mortifagos dieron un paso atras.  
  
-Hey, tu!!!!!  
  
-...yo?.. -tartamudeo Crabbe, temeroso.  
  
-Si, tu, Crabbe..tomaras su lugar..Goyle!!!transforma a Crabbe en una barra de chocolate muggle y dasela a Nagini.  
  
-En seguida, oh gran Lord Potter(lo siento, amigo) y asi, Goyle transformo a Carabbe en un chocolate e intento darselo a Nagini  
  
-Toma.serpientita..eh.Nagini  
  
-Nagini, comete ese chocolate-ordeno Harry a la serpiente, hablando en Parsel.  
  
-ssssssss...no quierossssssss..ssss. -contesto esta  
  
-Te la vas a tragar o..  
  
-ssss.NO.ssssss no lo hare..ya sssse que no eresssss mi amosss sssucio sssss..ssss IMPOSTOR.ssssss..  
  
Pero claro, solo Harry habia entendido lo que nagini habia dicho  
  
-!Te atreves a negarte a una orden directa?????!!!!!(esta vez no lo dijo en parsel)  
  
-sssssssiii  
  
-Colagusano!!!Matala y encuentrale un buen uso..no lo se.hazte un lido cinturon de piel de serpiente.  
  
-Pero ha sido su amiga por años.  
  
-Te atreves a cuestionarme?????  
  
-no señor  
  
Y en unos segundos, Nagini paso de ser la fiel mascota de Lord Voldemort a ser el cinturon Nuevo de Colagusano. Se escucharon pasos en la planta baja de la mansion de los Riddle. A los pocos segundos aparecio Lucius Malfoy..parecia exhausto, se notaba que habia estado corriendo..respiraba agitado y su cabello estaba bastante despeinado.  
  
-ah.ah..aqui..esta..su..Coco-Latte muggle, señor.  
  
Harry contemplo el contenido de la bolsa de supermercado que Lucius le entrego.la abrio cuidadosamente. Era nada mas y nada menos que un coco,(de los tropicales) con una pajilla, relleno con un Latte de alguna cafeteria muggle.  
  
-Tuve que asesinar a 15 muggles para conseguirlo, espero que lo disfrute, señor.  
  
-......IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yo te pedi un C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e muggle!!!!, no un coco y un Latte muggle!!!!!.....Nadie se burla de Lord Potter!!!!!!  
  
-Lo siento, mi señor-dijo Lucius, arrodillado.  
  
-Largo de aqui, basura!!!!  
  
-s-si.en seguida  
  
---------------------- que pasara con Ron, hermione, Snape y Molly??? Los mortifagos lograran ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para percatarse de que ese no es Voldemort??? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
Dejen sus reviews, por favor!!! 


End file.
